1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a head-up display apparatus (hereinafter, also referred to as an HUD apparatus, in some cases), which is mounted in a vehicle so as to be used, has been known (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).
For example, in the HUD apparatus, display light projected from a display device is guided to the windshield through a reflective member or the like, and the display light reflected from the windshield is visually recognized by a driver. In the HUD apparatus, since a display image as a virtual image is formed at a position in front of the windshield in a traveling direction (that is, in a background in a visual-recognition direction of the driver), it is advantageous that the driver completes, in a short time, focusing required for visual recognition of a display image. In addition, according to the HUD apparatus, since it is possible to visually recognize the display image formed in front of the windshield in the traveling direction by superimposing the image on a sight in front of the vehicle that is recognized through the windshield, it is possible to present information in a new mode different from a display performed by using a common display panel. Further, as a reflective surface of the display light, an optical member (half mirror), which is referred to as a combiner, is used in some cases, instead of the windshield.
[PTL 1] JP-A-2012-203090